A Valuable Lesson
by AkashiKazune1
Summary: AU! Mereka berdua hanya terjebak ke dalam sebuah kisah cinta terlarang. Seandainya mereka bisa menahan diri satu sama lain, maka hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak akan sampai seumur hidup mereka./Warning Inside!/AkaKuro/Multi-chap!/ Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

"_**A Valuable Lesson"**_

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Drama**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**AU! Mereka berdua hanya terjebak ke dalam sebuah kisah cinta terlarang. Seandainya mereka bisa menahan diri satu sama lain, maka hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak akan sampai seumur hidup mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Nngghh…"

Erangan kecil terdengar dari mulut mungil seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda, terlihat pemuda itu menggeliat nyaman di balik selimut merah_ maroon_. Disebabkan kehangatan juga kenyamanan yang diberikan selimut itu kepadanya. Tapi bukan hanya itu saja, pemuda itu menggeliat nyaman dalam dekapan seorang pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ yang merupakan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Mau sampai kapan kau tidur Tetsuya?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat si pemilik terpaksa membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menampilkan iris baby blue yang senada dengan surainya. Begitu ia membuka kedua matanya, yang pertama kali terlihat adalah wajah tampan dari sang kekasih.

"Hhnngghh lima menit lagi Seijuurou-kun," ujar Tetsuya sembari menutup kembali kedua kelopak matanya, Seijuurou sendiri hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Ternyata mengajak Tetsuya-nya 'bermain' sebanyak lima ronde membuat si empu mengalami kantuk tingkat dewa.

"Cepat Tetsuya aku tidak ingin menunggu lebih lama."

"Lima menit lagi."

"Sekarang."

"Tidak."

Seijuurou mendengus kesal begitu Tetsuya melontarkan kalimat tersebut. Jujur saja, meski Seijuurou adalah orang yang sangat keras kepala ternyata kekasih biru mudanya itu lebih keras kepala ketimbang dirinya. Tiba-tiba, suatu ide terbesit di otak jeniusnya itu. Satu seringai tersungging di paras tampannya.

"Cepat Tetsuya atau tidak aku akan **'memakanmu'** lagi sebagai santapan pagi hari ini," ujar Seijuurou sembari menekankan kata **'memakanmu'**. Mendengar itu, Tetsuya pun langsung membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara terpaksa lagi dan mulai mengambil posisi duduk. Seijuurou sendiri terkekeh geli begitu melihat reaksi kekasihnya saat ia berucap atau lebih tepatnya mengancam kekasihnya agar terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Iya iya aku bangun tapi tidak usah ngancem seperti itu," gerutu Tetsuya sembari menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Melihat itu, Seijuurou hanya bisa tertawa geli.

"Gomen Tetsuya," ujarnya sembari mengulurkan tangannya ke tengkuk kekasihnya lalu mendekatkan wajah Tetsuya ke wajahnya.

_**CUP!**_

"Ohayou Tetsuya itu _morning kiss_ hari ini."

"Ohayou Seijuurou-kun," ujarnya lembut sembari mengulum senyuman hangat. Dan percakapan pagi keduanya diakhiri oleh tawaan hangat dari keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Tetsuya sudah siap?" tanya Seijuurou sembari memakai _blazer_ lengkap dengan almamater Rakuzan _High_. Yap betul sekali, mereka berdua akan pergi ke sekolah bersama-sama. Bisa dikatakan Tetsuya menginap dirumah kekasih _scarlet_nya akhir-akhir ini.

"Sebentar lagi Seijuurou-kun," jawab Tetsuya sembari memakai _blazer_ lengkap dengan almamater Seirin _High_. Terlihat dirinya tengah merapikan rambutnya menggunakan sisir, setelah siap berpakaian Tetsuya pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya.

"Ah kau sudah si—"

_**SYUT!**_

Dengan sekali gerak, Tetsuya langsung membantu Seijuurou memakaikan dasi sekolahnya. Awalnya Seijuurou kaget dengan perlakuan Tetsuya tetapi lama-kelamaan ia mulai tersenyum kecil. Tangan Seijuurou tergerak untuk mengacak-acak surai biru muda kekasihnya.

"Seijuurou-kun hentikan!"

"Habis rambut Tetsuya enak untuk diacak-acak," ujar Seijuurou dengan nada sok polos.

Tetsuya mulai ngambek lagi dengan menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang terlihat seperti tupai di kedua iris heterokrom Seijuurou. Tiba-tiba, Seijuurou mencubit kedua pipi Tetsuya pertanda gemas dnegan kelakuan kekasihnya itu.

"Awww! Sakit Seijuurou-kun!"

"Habis Tetsuya lucu."

"Aku bukan mainan."

"Baiklah."

Seijuurou pun melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi setia mencubit pipi putih pucat Tetsuya, sedangkan Tetsuya sendiri hanya bisa mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah itu.

"Kau sudah siap Tetsuya?"

"Un."

"Bisa kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Tentu saja."

Seijuurou langsung menggandeng tangan kekasihnya dan mengiring keduanya keluar dari kamar mewah nan megah Tuan Seijuurou. Dimulai dari menyusuri lorong yang panjang dan megah. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil dan mulai membalas uluran tangan Seijuurou. Ia berharap masih bisa menikmati kehangatan ini bersama kekasihnya.

Keduanya pun sampai diluar rumah, terlihat _butler_ pribadi Seijuurou yang bernama Karoku tengah menunggu tuan mudanya itu. Begitu Seijuurou melangkah mendekati mobil, dengan sigap Karoku membungkuk hormat lalu membukakan pintu mobil tersebut untuk Seijuurou beserta Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun masuk ke dalam mobil lalu diikuti oleh Seijuurou, setelah keduanya masuk Karoku menutup pintu mobil lalu beralih ke kursi pengemudi.

"Kita berangkat sekarang Seijuurou-sama?" tanya Karoku dengan sopan sembari melihat tuan mudanya dari balik kaca spion.

"Ke Seirin."

"Ha'i Seijuurou-sama."

Karoku mulai menancapkan gasnya dan mobil tersebut pun melaju meninggalkan rumah mewah nan megah itu dan menyusuri jalanan yang terbilang cukup ramai. Diperjalanan Tetsuya mulai menggenggam lembut tangan Seijuurou dan seperti biasa Tetsuya pasti akan bermanja-manja dengan kekasihnya, dengan cara menyenderkan kepalanya di atas bahu Seijuurou.

Seijuurou sudah mengetahui kebiasaan Tetsuya yang seperti ini. Maka dari itu, tangan Siejuurou tergerak untuk mengelus lembut surai kekasih biru mudanya itu. Terlihat juga Tetsuya yang tengah menikmati setiap sentuhan lembut dari Seijuurou.

"Aishiteru Tetsuya."

"Aishiteimashu Seijuurou-kun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, kini terlihat Tetsuya tengah mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Terlihat keseriusan dari air mukanya, seakan-akan ia tenggelam di balik rumus-rumus fisika yang biasnaya bikin otak ngejelimet. Tapi hal itu sangat kecil bagi pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ukh!"

Tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya memegang mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya memegang perut. Entah kenapa, sensasi aneh bergejolak di tubuh mungilnya. Ia yakin sesuatu sebentar lagi akan keluar, lalu dengan cepat Tetsuya menuju kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dasar dengan membuka serta menutupnya dengan kasar. Setelah itu, ia memuntahkan isi makan malamnya ke dalam lubang kloset.

_**TOK! TOK! TOK!**_

"Tetsu-kun kau tidak apa-apa nak? Okaa-san dengar tadi kau membanting pintu," tanya ibu Tetsuya yang bernama Kuroko Mizuno itu dengan nada cemas.

Tetsuya cepat-cepat menekan tombol flush dan segera mencuci mulutnya di wastafel. Setelah itu, ia mengelap mulutnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Lalu, ia mulai membuka pintu kamar mandi dan terlihat sudah sosok Mizuno yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban dari putra semata wayangnya itu. Terlihat kecemasan dari kedua iris _baby blue_ Mizuno.

"Sayang kau tidak apa-apa? Lihat mukamu pucat sekali," ujar Mizuno sembari menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening Tetsuya.

"Hmm tidak panas pasti Tetsu-kun kecapaian bukan?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa okaa-san mungkin karena udara dingin saja."

"Tapi tetap saja okaa-san khawatir, yasudah kalau begitu Tetsu-kun cepat tidur ya."

"Un."

Mizuno mengakhiri percakapan mereka dengan mengecup lembut kening Tetsuya, setelah itu Mizuno pun pergi menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dasar. Tetsuya pun langsung bergegas menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Setibanya di kamar, Tetsuya langsung merapikan buku-buku pelajarannya lalu mematikan lampu dan bergegas tidur. Ia berharap besok sudah normal seperti biasanya. Tapi apakah harapannya akan meleset?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esok. Lusa. Dan seterusnya perasaan mual itu makin melanda pemuda mungil bersurai biru muda ini. Entah apa yang melanda dirinya sampai-sampai ia mengalami mual yang lama-lama tidak karuan. Terkadang saat ia tengah makan perasaan itu muncul kembali. Saat ia tengah belajar di dalam kelas, ia harus rela tidak mengikuti pelajaran selama dua jam karena mual dan berakhir di ruang UKS. Sungguh, Tetsuya merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akhirnya pulang sekolah ia memutuskan sendiri untuk pergi ke dokter. Tetsuya memutuskan mengecek kesehatannya seorang diri tanpa diantar oleh siapapun. Dan berakhir lah Tetsuya di sebuah rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu mewah tapi berkualitas tinggi. Ia mulai menuju ke meja resepsionis, setelah mendaftar ia disuruh untuk menunggu. Ia mengangguk dan mulai duduk di antara pasien-pasien yang lain.

Tidak sampai dua puluh menit, Tetsuya sudah dipanggil untuk memasuki ruangan. Ia pun langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah memasuki ruangan dengan aroma yang khas sekali. Dokter itu ternyata sudah menunggu kehadiran Tetsuya dan langsung menyuruh Tetsuya untuk naik ke atas ranjang.

Setelah selesai memeriksa, dokter tersebut membaca dengan saksama secarik kertas yang sedari tadi berada di dalam genggamannya. Setelah membaca dari awal sampai akhir, dokter itu langsung memberikan secarik kertas tersebut kepada Tetsuya. Tanpa ragu, Tetsuya menerima kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

Seketika iris _baby blue_ nya membulat sempurna. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan hebat. Pandangannya memutih seketika. Tidak, tidak mungkin. Ini pasti salah tidak mungkin ini benar.

"Ini pasti bohong kan."

"Tidak Kuroko-san itu benar."

"Maksud—"

"Seperti yang tertera di kertas tersebut," jeda sejenak,"Kau hamil Kuroko-san dan janinnya sudah memasuki minggu ketiga."

Lidah Tetsuya kelu seketika. Maksudnya apakah ini benar? Apakah ini kenyataan? Ia dinyatakan hamil dan lebih parahnya lagi ia hamil diluar ikatan perjanjian suci. Tetsuya pun menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai permisi untuk keluar ruangan. Setelah keluar, Tetsuya semakin erat menggenggam kertas tersebut.

Pikirannya kacau seketika, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Ia bingung bagaimana ia menjelaskan ini semua terlebih kepada kedua orang tuanya. Satu kata yang terlintas dibenaknya, ya betul sekali. Entah ide gila apa yang sampai meracuni pikirannya saat ini, tetapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Satu kata yang akan mengakhiri semua ini.

'_Menggugurkan kandungan ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk semuanya.'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Terima kasih sudah datang dan membaca. Err lagi-lagi Kazune buat fic yang ujung-ujungnya bakal nyesek ria. Tapi gapapa sih hehehe. Kazune minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kekurangan dalam fic ini. Maaf juga jika alurnya kecepetan ya.**

**Review please?^^**


	2. Chapter 2

"_**A Valuable Lesson"**_

**.**

**Warning! Typo, OOC, OC, Shounen-Ai, M-preg**

**Genre: Hurt-Comfort/Drama**

**.**

**.**

**Pairing: AkaKuro**

**Rating: T**

**.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**AU! Mereka berdua hanya terjebak ke dalam sebuah kisah cinta terlarang. Seandainya mereka bisa menahan diri satu sama lain, maka hal ini tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak akan sampai seumur hidup mereka.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

'_Menggugurkan kandungan ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk semuanya.'_

Kalimat tersebut masih tergiang di benaknya, apakah ia sanggup untuk melakukan hal keji tersebut? Atau sebaliknya? Entahlah, Tetsuya sendiri tidak tahu jawabannya. Yang jelas ia hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalanya dulu. Tetsuya mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah sakit itu, lalu ia mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang terbilang agak sepi. Tatapannya kosong seakan-akan tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan lagi dari si empu.

_**TAP!**_

Tetsuya pun sampai di sebuah taman Kota Tokyo, ia mulai menghela napas lalu mulai berjalan mendekati sebuah bangku kosong. Setelah itu, ia mulai mendaratkan pantatnya di atas bangku tersebut.

'_Selamat Kuroko-san anda hamil.'_

'_Janinnya sudah memasuki minggu ke tiga.'_

'_Gugurkan kandungan ini.'_

"Tch!" Tetsuya langsung meremas celana sekolahnya tak lama kemudian bulir-bulir kristal turun membasahi pipi putih pucatnya. Ia tahu bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Siapa menabur pasti akan menuai bukan? Tetsuya nangis dalam diam lalu dengan perlahan tangannya tergerak untuk mengelus perutnya yang masih datar itu.

"Gomen…gomen…gomen…." ujarnya dengan lirih di sela-sela isak tangisnya, ya Tetsuya merutuki kebodohannya. Kalau saja ia bisa mencegah kekasih _scarlet_ nya itu. Kalau saja ia juga bisa menahan diri. Ya kalau saja maka peristiwa ini tidak akan terjadi seumur hidupnya.

Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya mulai mengelap bekas air mata menggunakan sapu tangan miliknya. Setelah itu, ia mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan Kota Tokyo. Tidak sampai setengah jam, Tetsuya sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia menghela napas lalu mulai memasuki pekarangan rumah.

"Tetsu-kun."

Tetsuya menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati Mizuno yang tengah menyiram bunga. Melihat putra nya sudah pulang, Mizuno langsung mematikan keran air dan menaruh selang itu tak jauh dari dirinya berpijak. Setelah itu, ia mulai berjalan menghampiri putra tunggalnya.

"Tetsu-kun bagaimana kata dokter? Tetsu-kun sehat-sehat saja kan?" tanya ibunya dengan cemas.

_**DEG!**_

Pertanyaan itu bagaikan seribu jarum yang langsung menusuk hatinya terdalam. Rasa sakit juga perih mulai melanda hatinya kembali. Ia kalut saat itu juga, bagaimana ini? Tidak mungkin bukan ia berkata sejujurnya kepada ibunya sendiri? Ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati ibunya. Akhirnya, Tetsuya mulai tersenyum lembut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa okaa-san kata dokter aku hanya kecapekkan saja."

"Tetsu-kun yakin?" tanya ibunya sembari menatap dalam kedua iris yang serupa dengannya.

"Tentu saja okaa-san."

Mendengar hal itu, Mizuno langsung menghela napas lega sembari mengelus pelan pipi putih pucat milik putra semata wayangnya. Tak lama kemudian, ia pun menyunggingkan senyuman lembut di paras cantiknya.

"Syukurlah Tetsu-kun tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu lebih baik Tetsu-kun masuk ke dalam kamar dan beristirahat ya."

"Un, tentu saja okaa-san."

Mizuno hanya bisa terkekeh geli melihat tingkah laku Tetsuya. Pasalnya Tetsuya adalah anak yang sangat sopan dan bermoral baik. Tapi apakah sekarang ia bisa dikatakan bermoral baik lagi? Sepertinya tidak. Tak lama kemudian, Tetsuya permisi untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dan dibalas oleh anggukan ibunya.

Tetsuya mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah setelah itu menaiki tangga dan memasuki kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kini, Tetsuya sudah berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia langsung menyimpan tas sekolahnya di kursi belajar dan mulai merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, tak lama kemudian ia mulai menghela napas panjang.

'_Selamat Kuroko-san anda hamil.'_

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang di benaknya. Rasa sakit dan perih mulai melanda relung hatinya lagi. Ini semua adalah kesalahannya –tidak ini adalah kesalahan dari kedua belah pihak. Ini juga berlaku bagi Seijuurou, jika ia bisa menahan dirinya lebih lama maka peristiwa ini tidak akan pernah terjadi dalam hidup mereka. Bahkan selamanya. Tetsuya mulai menitikkan air matanya kembali. Perlahan ia mulai mengelus lembut perutnya yang sekarang sudah ada tanda kehidupan di dalamnya.

"Gomen ne tapi ini untuk kebaikan semuanya dan jalan terbaik juga maka aku…"

Tetsuya mulai mencoba menarik napas dan dengan perlahan ia menghembuskannya. Berkali-kali ia melakukan hal itu, setelah tenang ia mulai melanjutkan perkataanya kembali.

"Aku akan tidak lebih tepatnya aku bertekad untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini."

Kata-kata keji itu dengan mulusnya terlontar dari bibir tipis sang pemuda bersurai biru muda. Keputusan Tetsuya sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Ia akan bertekat untuk mengugurkan kandungannya dengan cara apapun. Ia tidak ingin mengecewakan kekasihnya bahkan yang lebih penting ia tidak ingin mengecewakan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku tapi ini adalah jalan terbaik bagi semuanya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Apa maksudmu Tetsuya?]**

Tanya seseorang dari seberang telepon yang tak lain adalah Seijuurou. Tetsuya hanya menghela napas dan mulai menjelaskan kembali agar kekasih _scarlet_nya itu tidak salah paham.

"Maaf Seijuurou-kun tapi pertemuan ini mendadak sekali jadi sepertinya aku tidak bisa ikut denganmu."

Seijuurou mendengus kesal, baru kali ini prediksinya gagal. Rencananya hari ini Seijuurou dan Tetsuya akan pergi berlibur ke Kyoto bisa dibilang berkunjung ke kediaman ayah Seijuurou. Tapi rencana ini gagal dikarenakan acara mendadak dari kerabat Tetsuya yang ada di Nagasaki. Mendengar hal itu, Seijuurou kembali mendengus dengan kesal.

**[Baiklah tidak apa-apa.]**

"Benarkah? Seijuurou-kun tidak marah kan?"

**[Tentu saja tidak Tetsuya.]**

"Arigatou Seijuurou-kun."

**[Un, hati-hati disana Tetsuya jaga dirimu baik-baik.]**

"Iya Seijuurou-kun juga ya."

**[Kau meremehkanku Tetsuya? Tanpa kau bilang pun aku bisa menjaga diriku.]**

Mendengar itu, Tetsuya hanya bisa terkekeh pelan. Pasalnya kekasihnya ini memang sangat absolut sekali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aishiteru Seijuurou-kun."

**[Aishiteimashu Tetsuya.]**

_**PIP!**_

Sambungan telepon pun terputus, Tetsuya mulai memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana miliknya.

'_Tentu saja aku bisa menjaga diriku Tetsuya.'_

Kata-kata Seijuurou masih terngiang di benak Tetsuya. Maksudnya, menjaga diri? Apakah itu benar? Bisa dikatakan Seijuurou juga tidak bisa menjaga dirinya, karena ia lah pelaku menghamili Tetsuya di luar nikah. Tapi Tetsuya tidak ingin menyalahkan seluruhnya pada Seijuurou.

"Maaf Seijuurou-kun kalau aku berbohong padamu."

Tunggu? Berbohong? Memangnya ia berbohong kenapa?

"Maaf kalau aku berbohong tentang acara keluarga…"

**Tes…Tes…Tes…**

Terlihat bulir kristal bening yang meluncur dengan mulusnya membasahi pipi pucat itu. Tanpa disadari, Tetsuya tengah menangis dalam diam sembari memegang perutnya itu.

"Karena sebenarnya hari ini aku berniat untuk menggugurkan kandunganku."

Kata-kata keji itu kembali keluar dari bibir tipis Tetsuya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apotek Fujiatsu, sebuah apotek yang cukup besar dan terkenal di Tokyo. Ya tidak salah lagi jika apotek ini selalu menerima obat-obat terbaru dari luar maupun dalam, terlihat beberapa orang yang sudah mengantri untuk membeli obat. Di tengah-tengah barisan terlihat seorang pemuda memakai jaket hitam kebesaran beserta penutup kepala, lalu wajahnya ditutupi oleh masker berwarna hitam. Sepertinya pemuda tersebut sakit, begitu sudah sampai di kasir seseorang tersebut langsung diam tak bergeming seolah-olah pikirannya tengah hanyut oleh suatu masalah.

"Permisi tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya petugas kasir itu dengan ramah. Pemuda itu langsung kaget seketika itu juga.

"A-ah ya saya ingin membeli sesuatu," jawab pemuda itu dengan gugup. Suara lembut yang khas itu mengingatkan akan seseorang, yap betul sekali siapa lagi kalau bukan Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Ya mau beli obat apa?"

"Umm apakah disini menjual obat penggugur kandungan?" tanya Tetsuya balik, petugas itu langsung kaget begitu mendengar pertanyaan Tetsuya. Tapi, petugas itu langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu saja ada mau yang mana?"

"Adanya apa aja?"

"Kami menyediakan beberapa produk tapi hari ini baru saja datang produk terbaru yang katanya lebih manjur."

"Kalau begitu beli satu saset."

"Baiklah totalnya dua ribu yen."

Tetsuya langsung mengeluarkan dua lembar uang dua ribu yen, petugas itu langsung mengambil uang yang berada di tangan Tetsuya. Setelah membayar, petugas tersebut langsung memberikannya kepada Tetsuya. Dan Tetsuya langsung mengambil dan langsung memasukkan obat tersebut ke dalam kantung jaketnya lalu berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan siapapun.

Tetsuya melangkah dengan cepat (ralat: terburu-buru) menuju rumah, dikarenakan orang rumah sedang pergi dan menyisakan ia sendiri maka Tetsuya akan memulai rencananya, yang tak lain adalah mengugurkan kandungan. Persetan jika berat dosa yang akan di tanggungnya, yang jelas ia tidak ingin keluarga bahkan kekasihnya tau akan hal ini.

Tak sampai dua puluh menit Tetsuya sudah sampai di depan rumahnya, dengan langkah terburu-buru ia memasuki rumah dan tak lupa untuk menguncinya. Lalu, ia mulai melangkah menuju dapur dan langsung mengambil segelas air. Setelah itu, ia mulai merobek kasar bungkus obat tersebut.

Obat berada di tangan kiri.

Segelas air mineral berada di tangan kanan.

Hatinya gugup secara tiba-tiba, maksudnya apakah ia bisa melakukan hal sekeji ini? Atau malah sebaliknya? _Shit_! Kenapa di saat-saat sekarang ia malah ragu?! Bukankah dari awal ia sudah berpikir secara masak?

Tangannya mulai bergetar dan berkeringat. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya juga mendadak gemetar hebat.

**Tes…Tes…Tes…**

Tanpa disadari air mata Tetsuya tumpah begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin menggugurkan kandungan ini, ia tidak ingin mengambil hak hidup milik seseorang atau yang lebih tepat bayi yang dikandungnya sekarang. Tetsuya juga tidak ingin menanggung dosa yang lebih berat, tapi ia melakukan ini demi kebaikan orang tua juga kekasihnya. Ditaruhnya obat tersebut disamping gelas, lalu tangan halusnya mulai tergerak untuk mengelus lembut perutnya itu.

"Hiks…gomen…gomen…tapi aku…tidak ingin…melukai seseorang…hiks…"

Akhirnya Tetsuya melakukan hal itu. Ya, hal yang sangat keji sekali akhirnya ia lakukan yaitu meminum obat penggugur kandungan. Setelah meneguk air hingga habis, Tetsuya langsung menaruh gelas tersebut di atas meja. Ya tinggal menunggu reaksi yang entah seperti apa.

Lima menit berlalu.

Sepuluh menit berlalu.

Dua puluh menit hingga setengah jam berlalu.

Tetsuya mengerutkan keningnya bingung, mengapa obat tersebut tidak menghasilkan efek? Perlahan, ia mulai mengambil bungkus obat yang tadi ia buang ke sembarang tempat. Setelah itu, ia mulai membaca dengan teliti juga saksama.

_**DEG!**_

Di luar bungkus itu tertera sebuah tulisan.

'_Jika tidak ada reaksi maka obat yang anda konsumsi tidak cocok.'_

Tetsuya melebarkan kedua mata bulatnya, ia tidak percaya dengan tulisan yang tertera di bungkus itu. Berarti obat yang dikonsumsi oleh Tetsuya tadi tidak cocok atau malah sebaliknya? Atau malah janinnya yang kuat? Tetsuya kalut dan frustasi saat itu juga.

Tanpa disadari, ia langsung melempar gelas tersebut ke tembok hingga menimbulkan suara nyaring antara gelas dan tembok. Tetsuya langsung jatuh berlutut, pandangannya mulai kosong serta pikirannya menjadi buyar. Jika janinnya yang kuat maka apa yang harus ia lakukan? Apakah ia harus melakukan hal yang lebih kejam juga keji seperti aborsi?

Tetsuya frustasi saat itu juga, ia langsung menangis histeris seperti kesetanan. Persetan jika ada yang mendengar dan langsung memberikan opini bahwa Tetsuya seperti orang kesetanan. Ia merasa sangat kotor dan berdosa sekali, maksudnya ia sudah bersetubuh dengan yang malah bukan suaminya. Lalu mencoba menggugurkan kandungan dan akhirnya tidak berhasil. Sungguh, ia merasa menjadi orang yang paling kotor, menjijikan dan berdosa di muka bumi ini.

"Okaa-san….Seijuurou-kun….tolong aku…." gumamnya pelan di sela-sela isak tangisnya.

_**KRIET! BLAM!**_

"Okaa-san pulang."

_**DEG!**_

Oh tidak ibunya sudah pulang ternyata. Jika Tetsuya tidak membereskan kekacauan ini, maka rahasia yang sudah dipendamnya dari kemarin akan terbongkar begitu saja.

"Tetsu-kun kau sudah pulang sayang?"

**Tap! Tap! Tap!**

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang hendak menuju ke dapur. Tetsuya langsung membeku ditempat, entah kenapa tubuhnya kaku seketika itu juga.

"Tetsu-kun kau disi—"

Kedua iris _baby blue_ Mizuno membulat sempurna begitu melihat putra semata wayangnya berlutut di atas lantai. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, terlihat bekas bungkus obat dan gelas yang pecah.

"Tetsu-kun sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?!" tanya Mizuno dengan panik sembari menghampiri Tetsuya.

Lidah Tetsuya kelu seketika itu juga ditambah tubuhnya yang membeku di tempat. Apakah ia harus menjelaskan semua ini? Atau malah menutupi segala fakta tentang ini? Tetsuya kalut seketika itu juga. Mizuno langsung mengambil sebuah bungkus obat yang tak jauh dari Tetsuya duduk, lalu ia mulai membaca dengan kilat. Seketika itu juga, ia membulatkan kedua irisnya kembali.

"Te-tetsu-kun…." ujarnya dengan nada gemetar.

"O-okaa-san kumohon dengarkan aku dulu."

"Tetsu-kun katakan kalau semua ini bohong!" ujar Mizuno menaikkan nada satu oktaf sembari mencengkram kedua pundak Tetsuya. Tetsuya tidak bisa berbohong karena sekali pun ia berbohong di depan Mizuno maka semua akan ketahuan, lebih baik ia berkata sejujurnya.

Tetsuya menundukkan kepalanya, lalu ia mulai mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Ia mulai menengadahkan kepalanya dan membuat kedua iris sebiru langit itu saling bertemu satu sama lain.

"Okaa-san kumohon dengarkan aku dulu, ada suatu hal yang harus kita bicarakan."

"Katakan."

"Okaa-san…."

Mendadak lidah Tetsuya kelu seketika itu juga.

"Ya Tetsu-kun?"

"Aku…"

Ayo kau harus berani Kuroko Tetsuya!

"Kau kenapa?"

Tetsuya mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Hatinya sudah mantap untuk mengungkapkan hal ini, persetan jika terjadi sesuatu kepadanya.

"Aku hamil okaa-san dan janinnya sudah memasuki minggu ketiga."

Mendengar hal itu, Mizuno langsung membulatkan kembali kedua irisnya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Pikirannya kosong seketika itu juga. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dirinya.

"Ma-maksud Tetsu-kun? A-ahahaha ini pasti bohong kan? Bukan kenyataan kan?"

Tetsuya menggeleng lemah smebari memegang perutnya.

"Tidak okaa-san."

"Eh?"

"Aku hamil. Dan yang berada di dalam rahimku adalah darah daging Seijuurou-kun."

Apa katanya? Darah daging Seijuurou? Itu berarti…

"Seijuurou-kun? Berarti selama ini kalian…"

"Iya okaa-san kami pernah bersetubuh waktu itu."

Mizuno langsung membulatkan kembali kedua irisnya. Ia tidak percaya bahkan tidak menyangka bahwa putra satu-satunya yang paling dibanggakannya bisa berbuat hal keji seperti melakukan…sex?

'_Tetsu-kun kenapa kau melakukan hal sekeji itu nak?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**~To Be Continued~**_

* * *

_**Author Note:**_

**Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca fic ini. Dan terima kasih juga yang sudah me-review, follow, dan fav fic ini. Kazune minta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic ini. Chapter depan Kazune bakal buat para readers ber-nyesek ria membacanya.**

**Review please?^^**


End file.
